TFv03 CH 17 cannibal stones (annotated)
Annotations for cannibal stones from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 430 Big Data Big Data - "Dangerous (feat. Joywave)" On the irresistibly catchy “Dangerous,” Armbruster laments about the data mongers who are “listening”; monitoring our every traceable move, compiling data on our preferences, our private exchanges, our secret lives increasingly lived in the blue glow of a screen. Apparently, Wilkis’ answer to his feeling of being eavesdropped-on is to really give ’em something to listen to. Page 431 chiak tsua goof off or skive (literaly "to eat snake") mr. self serve snooze selfdestruct? pang chui lao Forget about it! ("let the water flow") casting no-head no-tail shadow casted by cat in museum is not here take you go market and sell The classic Singapore threat to children. "If you don'ch stop making noise, ah, I tomorrow take you go market and sell!" slavery allusion? Page 432 arbo of course/and then kena pang puay kee was stood up, Hokkien for "Fly Aeroplane", a phrase of unknown derivation describing being stood up Fly Aeroplane –like the one on the cover Page 433 double-boiling bird's nest Double steaming, sometimes called double boiling, is a Chinese cooking technique to prepare delicate food such as bird's nest soup and shark fin soup. The food is covered with water and put in a covered ceramic jar and the jar is then steamed for several hours. This technique ensures there is no loss of liquid or moisture (its essences) from the food being cooked, hence it is often used with expensive ingredients like Chinese herbal medicines. rock sugar ''' Rock candy (also called rock sugar) is a type of confection composed of relatively large sugar crystals '''scarlet green dress scarlett (O Hara's) green dress (Curtain Dress) from Gone With the Wind? mai don’t poon even tup pai always tan ku ku forget about it sekarang now alamak ''' Mother of God '''siao liao already gone crazy mai tu liao not dilly-dally anymore Page 434 si beh very, extremely pui chao nuah not satisfied, angry (literally „spit smelly spittle“) kway ricecake, chicken, prostitute mah si ? si – dead, die murukku Indian snack shaped like spiral maintain balan stay cool, steady kim tang tang very rich or opulently dressed. Literally, "dripping with gold" Page 435 bising noisy semen unfortunate common mispronunciation of “cement” stunned like vegetable https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_lyJt2T3GY You're welcome. lau lau jerry lao sai ' dribble shit, diarhea '''pang jio ' pee '''card a credit card ooh lui ooo song ' Got money, got satisfaction '''potong ' cut off, castrate, amputate 'potong ice cream ' rectangular popsicles that are cut into portions from a bigger block 'attap chee ' immature fruits of nipa palms, sweet, translucent, gelatinous balls used as a dessert ingredient 'dhoby ghaut ' a place in Singapore that often refers to the Dhoby Ghaut MRT Station, a major interchange station on Singapore's Mass Rapid Transit network. As a place, Dhoby Ghaut lies along the eastern end of Orchard Road. There is a shopping mall above the MRT station called Plaza Singapura '''punggol residential town in the North-East Region of Singapore serangoon ' residential town located in the North-East Region of Singapore '''swee swee ' pretty Page 436 'yau zha guai ' a ghost, spectre, oil-fried devil '''Mazda Capella is a mid-size car that was manufactured by Mazda from 1970 to 2002 Apricot stone is another name for the seed of an apricot grandfudder road to drive like you own the road, motorist whose vehicle overlaps the traffic lane used by another motorist (your grandfather’s road) Kampong Lorong Buangkok village located in Buangkok in the town of Hougang in Singapore, looks poor from google images Page 437 surau Islamic assembly building in some regions of Sumatra and the Malay Peninsula used for worship and religious instruction cartoon silly, funny Page 438 heng ''' lucky '''tua big jalan-jalan ' stroll, walk about '''kampong ' the village '''polar cafe a puffs and cakes cafe in singapore Page 439 punggol residential town in the North-East Region of Singapore swee swee boh kay chwee perfect ("beautiful and not diluted with water") hantu ayer spirit of the waters, demonic ancestral spirit in Malay folklore (there are many hantus) ah chek "Uncle", a generic name used to address an older man ah mm ' old woman Page 440 '''kena arrow ' to be tasked with something 'suka-suka ' happiness, pleasure, delight '''hojo kempei The Kempeitai was the military police arm of the Imperial Japanese Army from 1881 to 1945. It was not a conventional military police, but more of a secret police. The Kempeitai ran extensive criminal and collaborationist networks, extorting vast amounts of money from businesses and civilians wherever they operated. They also ran the Allied prisoner of war system, which often treated captives with extreme brutality. Many of the abuses were documented in Japanese war crimes trials, such as those committed by the Kempeitai East District Branch in Singapore. The plague refers to The Sook Ching (meaning "purge through cleansing") a systematic purge of perceived hostile elements among the Chinese in Singapore by the Japanese military during the Japanese occupation of Singapore and Malaya, after the British colony surrendered on 15 February 1942 following the Battle of Singapore. The massacre took place from 18 February to 4 March 1942 at various places in the region. The operation was overseen by the Kempeitai secret police and subsequently extended to include the Chinese population in Malaya. The majority of Singaporean Chinese were Hokkien people. Punggol beach was one of the massacre sites: The Punggol Beach Massacre saw about 300 to 400 Chinese shot on 28 February 1942 by the Hojo Kempei firing squad. The victims were some of the 1,000 Chinese men detained by the Japanese after a door-to-door search along Upper Serangoon Road. Several of these had tattoos, a sign that they might be triad members. Page 441 blind Tag for Volume 3: Wherein the cat is blind. Is tian li trying to connect with the cat via the ghosts of the dead people? Page 442 mah si ? si – dead, die lao yah pok crappy, useless tup pai always spersper ? whisper? sapu steal balik ''' return to (home) '''si beh sian very bored, empty, frustrated sewer serpent civil servant kong sar kong si talk idly ("Talk three talk four") Page 443 bomoh malay medicine man sinseh similar to bomoh, a healer more on bomoh see link hantu bankit ("Rising Ghost") is a Hantu from Malay demonology that looks like a person under a long winding sheet, but it cannot walk because its sheet is too tightly wrapped around its body. It is seen in cemeteries. To avoid being attacked by this demonic ghost, simply do not get within its reach. Sources: Endicott, Analysis of Malay Magic, 74-5; McHugh, Hantu Hantu, 124; Osman, Malaysian World-View, 116, 117; Wilkinson, Malay Beliefs, 23 hantu ghost frangipani plumeria, flowering plant seow char bor ''' crazy woman '''hantu batu stone throwing spirit, Malay equivalent of a poltergeist more on hantus: link Page 444 buai tazai ''' buai tzai – not calm, unsteady Page 446 '''pecah to break, broken boh chee have no balls poon even splash-lizard a creature shaking loose brown water he saw before on pg 438 monitor overgrown Perhaps Splash-Lizard looks like an overgrown Monitor lizard? Page 447 Metatron ("one who metes out or marks off a place, a divider and fixer of boundaries", "a measurer“) an archangel in Judaism and ʾIslām and known in Judaism as the Recording Angel or the Chancellor of Heaven kwai lan kia ''' troublemaking child '''kishimojin Hārītī, also known as Kishimojin, is both a revered goddess and demon in some Buddhist traditions. In her positive aspect, she is regarded for the protection of children, easy delivery and happy child rearing while her negative aspects include the belief of her terror towards irresponsible parents and unruly children Page 448 he-li-di ''' hariti, see above '''sorry no cure phrase used to express indignation at an inadequate attempt at an apology sarawak laksa ''' Malaysian noodle dish '''Rendang a spicy meat dish cendol worms not real worms, but worm like rice Pinecone fishes are small and unusual beryciform marine fish of the family Monocentridae Page 450 hitam black Page 451 hilang ' disappear, lost, dead '''kuah ' ? see, look at? 'chao kang ' mean, nasty Page 452 '''mai don’t, not makan eat, swallow tahan endure, withstand, tolerate he is not of these words evokes John 18:36 - Jesus answered, "My kingdom is not of this world; if it were, My servants would fight to prevent My arrest by the Jews. But now, My kingdom is not of this realm." Page 453 ⠮''One day you will find your voice.'' ⠝ Mark Z. Danielewski's twitter info: Here you will not find your voice . . . presume a place where you were long ago forbidden paradise? Page 457 hilang disappear, lost Category:Annotations